Captain Peter Hale
by Dime6119
Summary: Pirate AU. Stiles is kidnapped by the same people that are presumed to have attacked his brothers ship. Stiles wants to know the truth and to find out if his brother is still alive. Can Stiles get his answers?
1. Chapter 1

Ten year old Genim startled awake after having a horrible nightmare. Genim quickly got out of bed and headed toward his big brother room. "Jacks, Jacks. Wake up." He whispered softly moving closer to his brothers bed, when Jackson didn't move Genim began to gently shake his shoulder.

Fifteen year old Jackson groaned and shrugged off Genim's hand but Genim simply continued shaking his shoulder. Jackson finally rolled over to see his baby brother looking at him with watery eyes, which made him wake up fully. "What's wrong Genim?" He asked, scooting over so that Genim could crawl into the bed with him.

Genim climbed onto the bed and cuddled into Jackson chest. "I had a really scary dream." Genim said shaking slightly, he reached out to grip Jackson's night shirt tightly in his small hand.

"Was it about mother again?" Jackson asked while wrapping his arms tightly around his brother.

Genim nodded his head and the began to sob uncontrollably. "I-i-is i-it my f-fault t-t-that s-she d-d-died?" He stuttered out with shaky breaths.

Jackson sighed softly shaking his head and kissing Genim's forehead. "No, it's not. Don't ever think that Genim. It was just mothers time to go."

Genim nodded his head and hugged Jackson tighter. "Can I sleep in here with you tonight."

"Of course you can." Jackson grabbed his blanket and covered them both up. He began to gently rock Genim back and forth while humming lightly.

"I love you, Jacks." Genim whispered.

"I Love you too, Genim." Jackson said, both falling asleep quickly.

_**~8 Years Later~**_

That was the last night Stiles had ever stayed in Jackson room with him, and the next day was the last time he would see him. His brother had been sent to a school in France the next day. Sadly the ship had been ransacked by pirates, there was some people that had survived but there was nothing to tell if Jackson was alive or not. Its been eight years since that day and it was presumed that Jackson was dead. Since the lose of his brother Stiles had forbidden anyone from calling him Genim even his father. Now however Stiles was going to be turning eighteen and as custom he would have a grand ball for his coming of age. All the royals will be attending and Stiles will have to play nice and be the perfect boy he was supposed to be.

Isaac his personal assistant walked into the room and looked at Stiles with wide eyes. "Sire the guests have started to arrive and you are still not ready."

Stiles didn't even react as he looked out his window. "Today Jackson would be twenty-three years old. Did you know that Isaac?"

Isaac sighed and grabbed Stiles turning him around so that he could help him get dressed faster. "Yes, I know you tell me how old he would be every year."

"I just don't want anyone to forget about him." Stiles mumbled sadly, helping Isaac.

"Sire no one could forget about him even if they wanted too." Stiles made a sound of agreement.

Isaac and Stiles quickly finished getting him dressed. Stiles walked to the mirror to quickly fix his hair while Isaac got rid of his dirty clothes. "Now lets head down to your party. I think they've waited long enough for your arrival." Isaac stated grabbing Stiles arm and leading him toward the ballroom. Stiles sighed but let himself be lead downstairs.

"Introducing his highness Stiles Stilinski." A man stated loudly for everyone to here once Stiles began to walk down the staircase Isaac following a few steps behind.

Stiles went through out the party on auto pilot, greeting each guest that approached him with kindness. Dancing will all the men and women that wanted to dance with him, speaking to anyone that spoke to him and talking to all the Lords and Saints.

The only moment that he had to himself was went he went to the washroom. Stiles took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror. This was all so unfair his brother should be here making jokes about all the horrible dressed people with him and keeping all the men and women that wasn't his betrothed away. Stiles sighed and reached up to wipe his eyes he didn't need his father to worry about him right now. Just a few more hours and Stiles would be able to cry himself to sleep thinking about all the things his brother has missed and will miss. Stiles washed his face and plastered on a fake smile before exiting the room.

John Stilinski sighed in relief when he saw his young son leave the bathroom. He had kept a watchful eye on the boy ever since...he didn't want to lose another son. God, how he missed his eldest son. He should have never sent him to France he should have kept him safe in England with Stiles. He breathed in deeply and went back to concentrating on the guests but keeping a close eye on Stiles. He looked to the side and was shocked to see Captain Danny Mahealani his sons fiance.

Danny approached him with a smile. "Hello Sire it's nice to see you again."

"Danny it's a pleasure as we'll. When did you return from France?" John questioned as he waved a servant over. "We didn't think you would make it."

"Just this morning. I didn't want to miss Stiles' coming of age ceremony." Danny said. "Where is he by the way?"

John smiled as he turned to the servant girl. "Bring my son to me please, dear."

"Right away sire." She scurried away in search of Stiles.

"He'll be here soon. Now why don't you tell me about what you've been doing in France."

The servant girl found Stiles talking with Isaac by the drinks. "Sire. I'm sorry to interrupt but your father requests to see you."

Stiles turned away from Isaac to smile gently at Kira. "What does he need me for?"

"I do not know but Captain Mahealani is with him." She stated with a small smile.

Stiles nodded with a small smile on his lips. "I didn't even know he was coming back from France yet."

"You would've known if you had read his last letter." Isaac said smirking at the younger boy. Who glared at him.

"Why didn't you read it sire." Kira questioned.

"I didn't have time to with all the planning for the ball sadly." Stiles stated waving his hands around.

"They're completely boring Kira. He spends most of the letter talking about the things hes doing in France and how much he misses Stiles it goes on and on." Isaac stated rolling his eyes.

"Its quiet romantic." Stiles said glaring at Isaac who just raised and eyebrow. Stiles groaned and turned to Kira.

"Come on Kira, let's go." They walked away, Stiles turning to stick his tongue out at Isaac, receiving a chuckle in return.

"Ah, Stiles my darling it's been too long." Danny greeted Stiles as he walked toward him. He took Stiles hand in his kissing it lightly. "I've missed you greatly, our letters do not suffice me as they used to."

Stiles smiled gently. "That they don't, I love conversing with you face to face."

John grinned happily. "Well I'll just leave you to alone to get reacquainted." His nerves calming knowing his son would be with someone who cared for him almost much as himself. "Take care of my boy, Captain."

"With my life sire." John walked away leaving the two alone. "Would you like to go for a stroll in the garden Stiles?" Danny asked sticking his arm out for Stiles to take.

Stiles nodded his head hooking his arm through Danny's. Danny led him outside and they began to walk with Danny telling him about how much France had changed from his last visit. "When I return you should accompany me Stiles. You would like it in France they have many places were you can buy literature."

Stiles smiled, Danny was a wonderful person and he always thought of Stiles. He just wasn't what Stiles wanted they had known each other far too long, it just felt wrong to him. He knew however that he wouldn't want to be with anyone else. "I would like that but you know how I feel about boats."

Danny smiled sadly. "Yes, I do. I just hate being without you for such long periods of time. We are to be married soon and I would like to spend as much time as possible with you before then." Danny sighed. "I know that you do not love me Stiles. I want there to be some type of feeling in our marriage and I do not care if it is just friendship that we have."

Stiles looked down sadly, taking Danny's hand in his. "I do love you Danny, but more like a brother. I want to marry you because no one else will understand and care for me like you do, but I also want you to go find someone that can love you the way you should be loved."

Danny sighed and squeezed Stiles hand lightly. "I'm going to marry you Stiles and one day you might love me and that's what I'm waiting for." Stiles grinned shyly and placed a hand on Danny's cheek. He pulled him down into a light kiss.

They was a loud crash making Stiles and Danny pull away from each other. Danny stood up running past a bush to see the harbor. Stiles followed him and looked as well, there was a ship and it was shooting it canons at the town. Stiles looked more closely at the ship trying to see if he knew whose ship it belonged to. There was a black flag flowing in the wind and the symbol on the flag was a wolf and it looked as if it was howling and there was a three spiraled ring on it. Danny gasped and Stiles was being dragging him back inside.

"Stiles are you alright?" John asked hugging him when they approached him. "Danny what's going on?" He asked turning to the other boy.

Danny sighed softly. "The Hales are here." He kissed Stiles forehead and rushed away heading toward his soldiers that had entered the building. They headed outside as soon as Danny gave the orders.

"Who are the Hales?" Stiles asked turning to look at his father.

John ignored his son and spoke to his guests in a calm tone. "It is alright everybody just head back home and keep everything locked up." The guest all left slowly most seemed to worried to leave.

"Dad, who are the Hales?" Stiles asked again pulling on the sleeve of his fathers shirt.

Isaac walked quickly toward them. "Isaac, keep Stiles in his room please." He stated ignoring his son once again.

"Dad!" Stiles screamed making his father turn to him with wide eyes. "Who are the Hales?" He demanded stomping his foot.

John sighed and gripped Stiles shoulder gently. "There pirates Stiles. They are the ones who are believed to have ransacked your brothers ship." Stiles looked at him with wide watery eyes. "Keep him in his room Isaac." Isaac grabbed Stiles arm and led him upstairs to his bedroom.

"I can't just sit here, Isaac. The people that killed my brother are here attacking my home." Stiles said as he paced his bedroom.

"Stiles, I've heard about the Hales there not ordinary pirates, there's something about them that makes them stronger and faster than anyone else. People even say that they cannot die that they heal instantly." Isaac stated with a scared expression.

"What people say these things?" Stiles questioned turning to the other boy.

"The Argent's, they have been fighting the Hales for the longest time now. Even before we were born." Isaac stated with wide eyes.

Stiles groaned throwing his hands up in the air. "It doesn't matter those people killed my brother. They don't deserve to live." He looked outside where the sounds of war were going on, hopefully Danny was okay.

"You don't know that Stiles your father said that they are believed to have ransacked the ship. There is no proof." There was a loud crash downstairs and people screaming. Stiles eyes widened and he looked over at Isaac who looked equally as scared. "Go hide." Isaac whispered.

"No, Kira's down there what if they hurt her." Stiles quickly walked toward the door, his heartbeat sky rocketing when the door knob began to jiggle.

Isaac grabbed him and pushed him into his closet. "Stay quiet and don't come out no matter what."

The door was smashed open pieces of wood flying around the room. A tall dark skinned man with a shaved head and a short blonde haired women entered the room. The woman smiled evilly and approached Isaac she punched him straight in the stomach. Stiles bit his lip trying to keep himself from yelling out. The woman laughed at Isaac's moan of pain and kicked him in the leg sending him to the ground she pulled out a sword and raised it toward Isaac.

Stiles couldn't take it anymore and burst out of the closet running to Isaac's side. "Please don't hurt him, just take what you want and leave." Stiles pleaded cradling Isaac's head to his chest.

The woman smirked and grabbed Stiles face in her hands she tilted his head left and right examining him. "Hmm your cute. What do you think, Boyd? The Captain could use a plaything hes been moody lately."

Boyd smirked and nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, I think that he would appreciate it greatly but what about the other one."

"Hmm might as we'll take both we could use more people in the kitchen." She looked at Isaac with a tilted head. "Do you know how to cook?"

Isaac gripped Stiles arm tightly and nodded his head. "Yes." He voiced.

"Perfect." She stated clapping her hands and the grabbed her sword and hit then both in the head with the blunt end, knocking them unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles woke up with a start sitting up in bed quickly only to groan when a rush of pain goes through his head. He laid back down cradling his head waiting until the pain eased, this time he sat up slowly. When no pain hit again, he looked around the room he was in, realizing that it wasn't his room. Then he remembered the Hale pirates had attacked his home, and two people from the ship had taken him and Isaac. Isaac! Stiles threw off the covers and jumped out of bed, pain hitting him again but he ran to the door throwing it open.

There were multipe people on the ship doing different jobs. There was people mopping the deck and setting the sails. Stiles ran around the ship in search of Isaac, he didn't seem to be on the top part of the ship. Stiles remebered that they had wanted Isaac to work in the kitchen. He went to a door he thought would lead to the kitchen, but he was stopped by the woman that had captured him and Isaac. She grabbed him holding onto his arm tightly. "What the hell, do you think your doing?"

Stiles glared at her and tried to pull his arm out of her grip but was unable to. "Where's Isaac? What did you do to him?" He questioned, giving up on pulling his arm out of her grip.

"Oh, honey he's just fine he's making dinner right now. Let's get you back to the Captains room." Stiles protested and began clawing at her hand as she began to drag him back towards the room.

"Erica!" A loud demanding voice called out.

Erica froze and turned around slowly. "Yes, sir."

Stiles looked up and saw a frightening man. He was tall and sported a goatee. His eyes were light blue and they drew Stiles in. He was the most handsomest man that he had ever seen. "Who is this?"

"Me and Boyd found him with the other boy Isaac yesterday. They were both hiding in the Lord Stilinski's home." Erica stated she seemed much less scarier now.

The man nodded and turned to Stiles giving him a calculating look. "What is your name, boy?"

Stiles swallowed and looked down at his feet. "My names Stiles, sir."

The man glared and walked forward he gripped Stiles face tightly in his hand making him look up at him. "Tell me the truth now!"

Stiles wrapped a hand around the mans wrist pulling on it feebily. "I don't go by my real name anymore, everyone calls me Stiles. I swear." He said quickly the man was frightening.

The man regarded him with a look. "Keep him in my bedroom Erica, I'll speak to him privately."

Erica nodded and hurried him back into the room. "Stay in here, and when he comes in only speak to him when he asks you to. Got it?"

Stiles nodded his head and watched as she left the bedroom. He sighed once she was gone, he needed to get Isaac so they could go back home. He was so busy thinking of ways that he could escape the ship. That he didn't realize that the Captain had entered the room until the man grabbed his face and made him look up at him. "Now what could possible distract you for so long, that you didn't even realize I was in the room? Hmm."

"N-n-nothing." Stiles stuttered.

The man smirked and pulled Stiles face closer to his own. "What is your real name?" He questioned his warm breath hitting his lips.

"T-tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." Stiles bargained.

The man chuckled. "My name is Peter Hale, Captain of the Hale ship. Now who are you? I want the truth."

"Genim Stilinski. I'm Lord Stilinski's son."

Peters eyes widened. "I have a royal in my hands, there is so much I can gain from having you here."

Stiles glared trying to pull his face out of Peters grip. Peter simply gripped him tighter. "I want to see Isaac now."

Peter smirked with a glint in his eyes. "What makes you think that you deserve to see your little friend? When you haven't done anything that deserves such a reward."

Stiles glared, this guy was a complete asshole but a hot asshole. "Well then what do I have to do to see my friend?"

"Suck my cock." He stated with a sinister smile.

Stiles eyes widened and he blushed. "I'm engaged, I would never do such a thing."

"Then you won't be seeing your friend anytime soon now will you." Peter stated dropping Stiles face and walking towards the door.

Stiles panicked he needed to see Isaac, he had to make sure that he was safe. "Okay, okay I'll do it. You have to promise to let me see Isaac right after."

"I swear." Peter grinned evilly reaching down to untie his pants. They fell to the floor and Stiles eyes widened the man was huge. Peter had a nice long thick cock with a dusting of hair at the base. Stiles fell to his knees and crawled toward him taking the cock in his hand and jerking it slowly. He leaned forward and kissed the tip of it then he licked it up and down. He than took the cock in his mouth not stopping till it hit the back of his throat. Stiles pulled off taking a deep breath he continued that way easing down it and then easing off it. Peter grabbed his hair and then began fucking into his open mouth. "That's right baby, choke on my cock."

Stiles groaned and reached up to grab Peters ass cheeks pulling him closer. Stiles let him fuck his face. Peter pushed all the way in making Stiles choke a little. "Ugh, come on baby." Stiles pulled away to take a deep breath after a couple more seconds Stiles sighed and took Peter back into his mouth. Stiles swallowed around him making Peter groan deeply he pushed in farther the tip of his cock entering Stiles throat. He came straight down Stiles throat.

Stiles moaned loudly and pulled off Peter taking in deep breaths. "You look so beautiful baby." Peter praised he pulled up his pants and patted Stiles cheek. "You can go ahead and see your friend now."

Stiles stood up carefully on wobbly legs but he fell forward. Peter saved him from falling face first. Stiles knew he wouldn't be able to move anymore he was too tried. "Did I tire you out baby?" Stiles nodded his head leaning against the man heavily. "Why don't you sleep and you can see your friend when you wake up." Peter led him to the bed and helped him out of his clothes. He placed him in the bed naked, covering him up. Peter kissed his forehead, then blew out the candle leaving the bedroom.

Stiles woke up a little while later to see Peter entering the room. Stiles watched as he took his clothes off, his eyes widened when he saw the mans back there was multiple burn marks covering almost the whole expanse of his back. It looked horrible but Stiles could tell that they were old marks. "If your going to watch me you should at least help me put the ointment on my wounds."

Stiles looked away from Peters body to see him watching him from over his shoulder. "Uh okay." Peter handed him the ointment, which was in a round bowl with a lid on top of it. Stiles opened it and sniffed at it, it smelled like peppermint and some type of plant. "Why do you need to put this on?" He asked as he scopped up some of the ointment into his hand. He warmed it up in his hands than started massaging it into Peters back.

"Because it helps the burns heal, it was worse before. My entire back was covered with burns before."

Stiles hummed and continued rubbing the ointment into his back. "Can I go see Isaac now?"

Peter shrugged. "Everyone's asleep now, you can go see if he's awake or you can see him in the morning."

Stiles sighed he didn't want to wake Isaac up, or accidentally wake anyone else up they would probably kill him. "I'll just go see him in the morning." He went back to rubbing the ointment on Peter.

"That's enough." Stiles stopped and closed the lid of the ointment. "You can wash your hands over there." He pointed to a bowl on a table.

Stiles quickly got up to wash his hands. Forgetting that he was completely naked until Peter wolf whistled at him. He blushed deep red and quickly crawled back under the covers.

Peter smirked and shed the rest of his clothes, showing off his naked body as well and climbing into bed. He pulled Stiles into his arms and buried his face in his neck. "Go to sleep." He whispered when Stiles was still awake a couple minutes later. Stiles sighed but fall asleep to the sound of Peters breathing a couple seconds later.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter had gotten up early the next morning making sure not to wake up Stiles. He got dressed and left his room heading downstairs to the holding cells. Upon entering the room there was the sound of loud roaring and rattling chains, he walked into the room the rest of the way. Peter called out when he saw who was making all the noise. "Derek, calm down and be quiet!" His nephew was held up in the air by chains. His features still wolfed out and he was fighting against the chains that held him.

Derek growled loudly when he caught sight of his uncle. "He hasn't slept yet." Erica said rising from the floor a couple of feet away. "He's just been pulling against the chains and switching from growling to whimpering every couple hours. What were those people doing to him?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders and turned to roar fiercely at Derek, finally making him stop his antics. His face was still morphed into a wolf but no longer growling like a wild animal. "Derek you need to un-phase right now." Derek whimpered softly his face slowly changing back to its human form. "Good Derek now tell me what happened. The full story." Peter gestured for Erica to unchain him.

Derek fell to the floor in a heap, he pushed his body toward the wall and leaned against it. He gladly accepted the glass of water Erica handed to him. "P-P-Peter these people...were horrible they were so so dif-f-f-ferent from the h-h-hunters that we've...faced before."

"Do you know who these people were? What hunter group do they belong to?" Peter questioned if there was a new threat they needed to eliminate them quickly or make a treaty with them.

"Th-that's the thing...it was the Ar-Argent's." Derek said handing Erica his empty glass and gesturing for more. She quickly got him more.

"The Argent's but they have a code. They don't hurt us unless we kill an innocent." Peter was confused as to why they would do that. The Argent's had stuck by their code for many years now. Derek nodded his head sluggishly. "Okay tell me exactly what happened the day you went to pick us supplies." Peter prompted.

"I was h-h-heading back to the...ship with the s-s-supplies when a woman am-ambushed me, she had m-multiple men with her." Peter nodded his head and moved to sit next to Derek. "She...she shot me in the arm and the p-p-pain was excruciating the worst thing...you could e-ever fill. It burned horribly...and it was-wasn't healing. She told me th-th-that they...were special bullets made e-sspecially for our kind a-a-nd that it would...kill us." Derek took a deep breath not wanting to finish the rest of the story.

"It's alright Derek you don't need to tell me the rest right now." Peter comforted, rubbing a hand on Derek's shoulder.

Derek shook his head. "N-n-no I need to tell you n-n-now. She had me taken onto her ship. I was locked a-a-away below the...ship where she wo-would send m-m-m-en down to t-t-torture me. I was sh-sh-shot multiple times...the bullet was slowly k-k-k-killing me and whenever it see-seemed like I was g-g-g-going to die. She would come...down and sa-save me but it was-was almost as...painful as getting shot. She'd crack op-en a bullet..drop all the herbs that were in it, onto-to a table then set it...on fire. Then she'd coll-ect the ashes and st-st-stuff them into my...wounds. Send-sending a sharp...pain through whichever part was...wounded. The wo-wound would t-t-then heal instantly."

Erica looked as if she were about to throw up. "That's horrible."

Peter agreed. "What happened next?"

"We sailed to E-e-england where her family was. I was l-l-locked into a bas-s-sement and...while I-I-I was th-there an older man would come down and torture m-m-me asking me where the...rest of my pack was." Derek took a deep breath shaking slightly. "I-I never told...them any-anything Peter."

Peter sighed sadly wrapping an arm around Derek. "I know you wouldn't."

"It went on f-f-for three months I believe. I was...always ask-asked the same q-q-questions but a week before...you save m-m-me they asked a different...question."

Peter raised an eyebrow what would they want to know besides were the rest of the pack was. "What was the question Derek?"

Derek looked up at Peter with confusion in his eyes. "Th-they asked where...Jack-Jackson Stilinski was."

"Jackson Stilinski?" The name sounded familiar but Peter couldn't remember where he had heard it from. "I don't know who that is." Derek shrugged his shoulders, he seemed to be getting more saggy. Peter shook his head and turned to Erica. "Take him up to his bedroom and give him food and water please." She nodded and bent down to help Derek up.

Peter left and headed back to his bedroom. He paused by the door when he realized why the name sounded so familiar Stiles last name was Stilinski. Was this Jackson person his brother or uncle, grandfather? There was so many possibilities. He sighed and entered the room he would just have to find out. When he looked inside he was surprised to see that's Stiles was not in the room. Where had he gone?


End file.
